Old Hallow High
by 101SoraKairi101
Summary: Hannah is a young girl who stumble into a world of mystery and murder.....read to find out!
1. Beginning of Nightmares

**Part 1 - The Beginning Of Nightmares**

**Hannah's POV**

As I walked down the empty corridors of the abandoned school, I felt fear slither down my spine. I heard the spider infested lockers creak and the air was as cold as deaths core. I was petrified. You see old hallow high was abandoned in 1859 due to the deranged deaths of its teen pupils. The legend goes as one girl had committed suicide and then sixteen other pupils of the same year group just disappeared of the face of the earth.

One by one…they…silently….slowly….vanished. Murdered. Hidden. Never to walk earth again. Or so I have been told. Why was I here? Wait a second… I don't know! I'm getting out of here!

I have been having thoughts lately. Nightmares? Maybe. I keep seeing these images of people. Sad people. Like ghosts. Were they ghosts? Real or not? This girl in my head. So strange and depressed. All I see is her carrying bottles of what seems to be smoke. With faces in them? How bizarre! I need to clear my head. Get things straight. I sat upon a cliff, high above the ocean. I could see the sun dazzle over the beautiful horizon. The waves crash upon the rocks. I could almost taste the salty smell that filled the air. I loved this place. It was my…sanctuary. My home away from home.

I lay asleep in my bed. Images whizzing through my mind. I was falling…into darkness. What is happening to me!?!?!? This has been happening ever since I entered that ridiculous school! Maybe the answer lies within of the school. To get rid of all of these deranged images. That's it! Tomorrow morning I am going to pay a visit to Old Hallow High…again! And who knows I might

actually find out why I was there in the first place!

Oh my! Hannah what have you gotten yourself into this time?! Yet another question left unanswered! Silently I walked yet again through the abandoned school! WAIT!!!! Voices? From where? I turned to see darkness. Nothing but darkness. Ok, this is getting kind of weird now! Within seconds the world around me faded and I was falling into the darkness of the world. Falling….falling….falling. I woke up to find me lying in bed. Was it all a dream? I hope so, this getting so scary!

Oh my! Hannah what have you gotten yourself into this time?! Yet another question left unanswered! Silently I walked yet again through the abandoned school! WAIT!!!! Voices? From where? I turned to see darkness. Nothing but darkness. Ok, this is getting kind of weird now! Within seconds the world around me faded and I was falling into the darkness of the world. Falling….falling….falling. I woke up to find me lying in bed. Was it all a dream? I hope so, this getting so scary!


	2. Authors Note

Author's Note

Hi, I'm Sophie or as you probably know as 101SoraKairi101!

Well I know that it is quite confusing so I am going to give a blurb of some sort!

Meet Hannah, a fourteen-year-old girl with a past unknown.

Hannah stumbled into an abandoned school of murder and mysteries.

The only thing is…

She doesn't know how she got there!

Nightmares haunt her and urge her to travel back to the school,

Not only to find out why she was there, but how she is connected to the evil poltergeist inside Old Hallow High…

So what do you guys think?

Basically it mainly about Hannah though it does have flashbacks of the poltergeists life.

So heres a bit of information on the poltergeist

Name: Elizabeth Gray

Age: Unknown (as she is dead)

Death: Suicide

Place of death: a cliff high above the ocean (remind you of Hannah's Sanctuary?!?)

Reason of suicide: Bullied and pure hatred of life.

She murdered: the very pupils that bullied her.

Now: She haunts the corridors of Old Hallow High

Elizabeth Gray will be introduced in the next chapter. She is also an ancestor of a very well known character… mwahahahaha… okay…moving on. LOL!

Heres some info on Hannah

Name: Hannah Gray (mwahahahaha a twist!)

Age: 14

Likes: Mystery solving and sitting upon a cliff high above the ocean away from disapproving eyes.

Dislikes: Girly things and people judging her too harshly.

Now: She seeks to find the truth of her and her ancestors past.

So that's just a little author's note to make the story less confusing!

I am sorry for any confusion of any sort!

Sometimes my mind just slips away!

Thank you for reading!

Sophie (101SoraKairi101)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. Elizabeth Gray

**Part 2 – Elizabeth Gray **

**Elizabeth's POV**

**I was sitting on the floor in the abandoned corridor. This place brought back many memories…bad memories. **

"**Yes, I killed them damn snobby bullies, and what else is…I am so glad I did. Even though I killed myself in the process and well, you know like became and evil, world hating, immortal poltergeist, I will kill anyone who steps through those doors!" I shouted with rage.**

**(Flashback)**

"**Oh my god, guys look it's the exorcist girl!" snorted a girl with pink pigtails in her hair.**

" **Go back to the cellar, Spiderella!" Chuckled her boyfriend. **

**They all pointed and laughed at Elizabeth as she cried and whimpered.**

"**Stop crying, you wimpy little cow!" screamed a girl with blonde and red hair.**

**(End of flashback)**

"**AHHHHHH!!!! I loathed those harsh fools. May they rot in Hell's Underworld Nightmare!" I said fiercely **

**(Author Note: I will be posting another short story called Hell's Underworld Nightmare in March 2008)**

"**Them horrible vermin like monsters, them idiotic snobby cows and they're morons they called 'boyfriends'. I hate them so much and now they spend their afterlives crying for mercy in the Underworld." **

**(Flashback)**

**(Shows me jumping of a cliff high above the ocean)**

**(End of flashback)**

**Hannah's POV**

**This girl keeps haunting me; she's taking my sanity. It's like all my fears are coming to life, but I feel…connected to her…**

**I can be all alone but she's right there. It's kind of creepy! It's like she holds part of me, a part of me I never knew, until now.**

Last night I was lying in bed asleep, but…she was there. I woke up to find this face dangling over me. As I screamed in horror it vanished! Gone! I looked over to my balcony to see this sad girl, dressed in a plain black dress with dark, brown hair. I went over to her…slowly.

"Your not yet complete, are you?" she said as she lifted her head.

"Complete?" I asked confused

"Part of you is missing, she holds it. Your look very much like her. But she won't give it back, she's…" She replied, but she vanished.

"Don't listen to her, she knows nothing, She was right though, you look like me." Said a voice. I turned around but nothing was there.

"Where are you?" I asked

"I'm part of you, deal with it" she replied

End of Chapter

(Guys I was so scared for some reason writing this lol)


	4. The Connection

**Part 3 - The Connection**

**(Sorry, I forgot to make the bottom writing on the previous chapter bold!)**

Hannah's POV 

As soon as she left, I couldn't sleep. Not a wink! So, I waited till the morning. As the sun appeared on the beautiful horizon I quickly got dressed and then raced to the library. I looked at the town's records. (Its restricted so it took me forever to get in, you don't want to know!) All the schooling records were not on the archives. How strange!

**I went to the school…again! A force pushed open the big arch shaped doors. I silently and slowly walked in. There on the far end of the school stood a girl, but not like the girl I saw on my balcony. This one was not facing me so I couldn't see her face. But she had long, beautiful black hair like the night sky. Her torn white dress hung off her shoulders and her pale white skin was like snow. She then turned around to face me; I was petrified at the sight of her face! She had black markings all over her face with black frozen lips and NO EYES! But she seemed to be able to see! Strange! It was the face I saw dangling over me the previous night. She walked over, I wanted to run away like a scared little girl, wait a second… I WAS A SCARED LITTLE GIRL! Something in my heart made me stay, like magic.**

"**So, you decided to return to the school." She said coldly. "You should not get involved. If you do, I'm afraid you'll turn out like me."**

**She slowly held out her hand. "If you want to live, you'll hold on." She whispered. **

**My hand reached out and grabbed hers. Suddenly bright lights come out of nowhere and the girl was disappearing. "Hannah, don't get involved, your fate is in your hands." She said as she disappeared out of existence. **

**How did she know my name? That question filled my head, no answers and no clues. WHAT IS GOING ON? **

**The next morning, I awoke and went over to my mirror to brush my teeth, I looked in the mirror and screamed in fear, this wasn't my face it was that girls! **

**But she had eyes, and the marking were gone, and her lips were normal! "You see, Hannah, your whole now! I held part of you, and that part is restored." Said a voice in my head. "Please I wont get involved anymore just leave me alone and get these images out of my head!" I screamed. "Oh, I'm afraid I cant do that. You see you hold part of me, and I a part of you. Therefore we are connected. You see everybody has two sides, a good side and a bad side. You hold the good side of your life, whilst I hold the bad. You can't get rid of me, Hannah, because I exist in the one place in the one place you will never escape, you heart!" **

"**My…heart?" I replied. "Yes wasn't I clear when I said that?" she answered annoyed. "Jeez, sorry!" I said. "This is not a nightmare Hannah, you can't just go run to your mummy anymore, this is reality Hannah, this is a living nightmare! She said fiercely.**

**(This was actually really fun to write! 101SoraKairi101 x)**


	5. ANSWERS!

(This is continuing from my other chapter, I know they are short and I wrote them and it seemed like forever and I uploaded an

(This is continuing from my other chapter, I know they are short and I wrote them and it seemed like forever and I uploaded and I saw them and was like WTF how are they so short! So they will get longer now as I'm putting gaps between my speech LOL anyway enjoy!)

Part 4 – Answers!

Hannah's POV

"Listen now you! You may be evil and rule the entire Underworld for all I care, but when you come in to MY life and invade MY person space, I get angry! I said annoyed and frustrated.

"Oh, really, well, it used to be MY life and MY personal space! I did have a life until you came! She said angrily.

" What?!" I asked puzzled.

"It goes like this:" she started.

Elizabeth Gray…

"Elizabeth Gray?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to say, that's my name, now stop interrupting!" She answered.

_Elizabeth Gray was a young girl who died a tragic death; she lived in Gray Cottage, the oldest house in all of Canberra. She went to Old Hallow High for four years until things went wrong and the school was shut down. Elizabeth Gray was said to have been a lonely person. She committed suicide on the mountain above the ocean. Her body location is still unknown but a letter was left behind indicating that she has killed herself. The myth goes as she had died on the exact day Hannah Gray was born. If there is a relation we are unsure, but we are sure there was a resemblance. For example they both have long beautiful black hair and green eyes. Also the bone structure was the same. A myth goes that there is a bad person born into the world, when the good person is born the heart from the bad person goes into that good persons body maybe that happened between Hannah and Elizabeth. As long as Elizabeth's body remains lost the world will never know!_

"There also was something about a group of people dying and _somebody _had taken there souls to the Underworld and banished them for eternity but that's different" Elizabeth said hastily.

"Wha-" Elizabeth cut me off by saying " Either way, you wont escape the nightmare until you find the spell."

"Spell?" I asked

"Yes, there is such a spell, to um, repair the world. Make everybody happy. End wars, stop starvation, that sort of thing."

"What's the catch, there's always a catch, like if I do this you destroy me or something!"

Elizabeth's POV

"No, no catch, and why would I want to kill _you_? You never did something to me" I said innocently. (Except, being born which made me powerless and I had to kill myself!) I thought.

"Fine where do I find this magical spell?" Hannah asked impatiently.

"It can be found in the jungles of Eliss, on a lovely flower that is golden with an emerald stalk. It's called an Etan."

"There's no such place called Eliss there's no such tree called Etan

"Yes, not in this world, but in the land of Esmere."

"Esmere? No way, I'm not going to an unknown place!," Hannah said, This is probably all a stupid dream." I thought.

"Well, then I will never leave..." I said eerily, vanishing out of her sight.

Hannah's POV

"Whatever, stupid figment of my imagination!"

I went to bed. This is all a dream, and that stupid, ugly, freaky girl will be gone when I wake up. Esmere, Etan, Eliss, What a load of crap! My eyes shut, and before I knew it I was fast asleep. Zzzzzzzz.

"Hannah." said an eerie voice, " Hannah"

A sudden chill filled the room. My heart was pounding and everything was black. I found my self, in a plain, dark room. No walls. No ceilings. Nothing. A bright light shone infornt of me. That light formed into some sort of being.

"YOU?!" I exclaimed.

"I told you, if you dont go, you will grow to be as alone and cold as me. Last chance Hannah, I hold the key to your soul, it can be easily broken." Elizabeth said.

"Fine, just get out of my head!" I replied.

She opened a giant, arched doorway. Where'd that come from? A bright light flew out and dragged me in. What am I doing, I thought to myself. Oh well here goes nothing! I awoke to find...

(I actually really didn't like this chapter it seems boring! LOL! Sorry if it sucks really badly!) (PLEASE REVIEW!!)


End file.
